


Somewhere

by SilverGuardian (TheGuardian219)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuardian219/pseuds/SilverGuardian
Summary: Just a small thing i whipped out hours before the new episode.He followed them as their laughter rang in the air. Their light banter lifted a heavy load from his shoulders. It was so easy to get lost in these woods. He faintly recalled a time when he got lost just before the sun set and all hopes of getting back home were vanquished.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a few hours before the new episode and I have slept a total of eight hours....in the oast couple of days. I just had to get this out. It's a little short but hey I still hope you enjoy.

He followed them as their laughter rang in the air. Their light banter lifted a heavy load from his shoulders. It was so easy to get lost in these woods. He faintly recalled a time when he got lost just before the sun set and all hopes of getting back home were vanquished.

He inspected the sloppy engraving the taller boy made on a trunk. An arrow pointed where the cottage was. How silly. They'd never get lost in these woods especially with _him_  around. He rolled his eyes as he scanned the area. 

He followed the children once again, it wasn't everyday you could enjoy the country air.

There was a sudden cry as the smaller child slipped on a tree root he was balancing on. He observed as the older one calmed the child. He didn't want to interfere on the moment thr child needed to learn his lesson.

Soon enough though, they resumed their walking. The babbling returning with a vengeance.

The babbling turned to whispers as his paranoia began to rear its ugly head. Shadows of trees became menacing figures, ready to shoot at any moment. He stopped his walking to calm himself.

A bird flew high in the sky, flying away from the forest. He was reminded of a target running away fron the inevitable. He strained to keep the whispers away. 

A sudden crack from a branch made his cry out, small animal peered at hin curiously before scurrying away. 

The man shook his head as he tried to regain his senses. By the time he was breathing regularly, he couldn't hear the children anymore. His heart soed as his eyes roamed across the area, they have to be here somewhere.

He saw another engraving a few trees away from where he was standing. He shook his head as he calmed his raising heart. A few dozen steps and the sound of children once again filled his senses.

Soon enough, he reached what he was looking for. He pushed a branch aside and gazed inside a small clearing.

The two children beamed at eachother. It was nothing special, just a small clearing where a fallen tree became some sort of beench and a tire swing hung from one of the trees surrounding them.

It was nothing special, just a small place that brothers could claim as  _their_ place. Something that they only shared with eachother. Something no one could take away from them.

The scarf was suddenly too suffocating, the unbrella a little too heavy.

He bit his lip as he watched the children. They were fading away. His vision became blurry and there was a pain behind his eyes.

He watched as the children play on a tire swing, one of them insisting on pushing the other. It was only a matter of time before the other was sent flying off.

In a moronic twist, the one pushing was the one to get upset. It lay on the elder brother to once again comfort his sibling.

"It wasn't your fault."

The pain behind his eyes migrated to his chest. It hit him hard and he was tempted to say that he would rather have another bullet sent flying his way than face this again.

"It wasn't your fault, Sherlock."

His brother was standing before him-only it wasn't Mycroft.  It was the image of his much younger big brother that greeted him. The brighter hair, the shorter and chubbier build. Everything was accurate.

He dropped the umbrella from his hands as the figure reached for him.

He closed his eyes, not sure why he did so. 

"I will always be there for you." That was Mycroft's voice. His Mycroft. The grumpy, lazy, smug bastard that was his brother. 

He opened his eyes only to feel the pain in his chest increase. Hope will always increase your pain.

There was nothing. 

The log he remembered turned to a rotting piece of junk, a single kick could make it turn to dust. The tire swing was completely gone, a remnance of a rope hung fron a branch creating a terrible image. 

He took a breath. 

The choice was his alone. The secret was his to bare alone but- the crack of a gunshot rang in his mind. The fire crackles, treathening to burn his mind as he remembered. If only he learned his kesson sooner.

All at once it was gone. Replaced with a gentle calm as he gripped his scarf. 

He faintly recalled hanging it on his neck but now, he fingered the knot that held it around his neck. Perhaps he's mind was a little too occupied earlier.

He checked his watch. The funeral was in an hour  He squared his shoulders and picked up _his_ umbrella. He was confident that he wouldn't get lost. He had _him_ with him of course.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Confused? So am I. I might delete this later after I get some sleep and finally watch the next episode. Thank you for your time!!


End file.
